fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sombra M. Escuro II (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Sombra was a man in a land where the sun never set. In a Earth covered in Darkness, Sombra was born. He was one of many "Shadows" who loomed over this dark Earth, not very different from the rest, except in one thing. He was able to maintain emotion, albiert a distorted version of it. Unlike his "brothers", he was capable of feeling. He lived his normal Shadow life, when suddely he was teleported into a room by a mysterious being. Not long after, Sombra gained immense power, much higher than what he had before. After this, he has involved himself in many shenanigans, which may or may not have a impact on the bigger, destroyed world surrounding him. Personality Sombra has a strange, eccentric personality. His emotions are all over the place thanks to him being a Shadow, who normally don't have any emotions. As such, his actions may seen ridiculous, contradictory and bizzare. His lack of knowledge on things such as light and other concepts at the beggining have shown that he is a stranger to human culture. He has shown a love for Hamburgers, a food he didn't know until he came into the normal world. Sombra also may act into things for strange reasons, he may start doing things just because he feels like it. In just a few hours, thanks to his enhanced intelect, he managed to learn much about humans and ways of acting, which has grown a love for books in him. Sombra's strongest emotion is, however, a strange feeling of selfiness. It's not the normal feeling, as he still likes some people, even if he doesn't understand the concept of friends. This selfiness he feels is closer to him doing much of what he does in benefit of himself. He did not care when his Penguin empire had fallen to economy, he instead used their last resources to make a new weapon, which brought the wrath of the penguins towards him. Sombra himself doesn't realize this. Despite that, being free of the Darkness has made Sombra into a extremelly happy individual, even through all the mistakes he makes along the way. Personal Statistics Alignment: Blue/Orange Name: Sombra M. Escuro II Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Shadow Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Shadow Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 192 lbs Height: 6'0 Likes: Hamburgers, weapons, explosions and books Dislikes: Penguins, Destroyers Hobbies: Reading books, eating Hamburgers Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Building weapons, shooting and exploding things, taking over things of other people, eating Hamburges Values: Hamburgers Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Shadow Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B. Higher with weapons | At least 7-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Dimensional Storage, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has responded to the narrator more than once), Master Martial Artist (Master on multiple fighting styles, including CQC, a martial art "Way ahead of it's time"), Weapon Mastery, Expert Pilot (Implied he knew how to pilot a plane), Stealth Mastery (A master of stealth, being able to sneak in past guards from a extremely armed city, with many equiments to help him, like OctoCamo and Stealth Suit), Enhanced Senses (Has shown multiple times to be able to see and hear much farther away then normal humans, able to detect heart beats, heat sighs and much more. Can see ghosts and spirits with Sorrow Doll and Camera), Invisibility, Light Manipulation (With Stun Grenades and Sungun), Fire Manipulation (With White Phosphorus Grenade), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Grenades), Air Manipulation (With Air Burst Grenade and with Tanegashima, which has a 1/3 chance of summoning a whirlwind), Sleep Manipulation (With tranquilizer darts and sleeping gas), Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives), Electricity Manipulation (With Stun Knife), Nanotechnology, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Via his custom Smoke Grenades and Emotion Ammo, which can make a person laugh and become insane, enter in a fit of rage, scream in fear or cry in sadness), Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Grenades), Body Puppetry by manipulating the nanomachines of others with Screaming Mantis' dolls, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (The Sneaking Suit provides insulation from the enviroment), Diseases, Poisons (Possesses an enhanced immune system that allows him to better deal with such ailments), Radiation (Survived extended exposure to lethal amounts of microwaves), and Telepathy/Mind Manipulation |-|Second Power= Magecraft, Enhanced Invisibility and Stealth (Has a A+ rank in Presence Concealment, making him hard to detect even for users of Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Detection), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate his own time 2x over as a speed boost, can slow down his own body 4x to make himself even more stealthy), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can eat souls of dead humans to regain mana), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing (High-Low, with Hamburgers), Biological Manipulation, limited Soul Manipulation and limited Power Nullification with Phantasm Punishment and Origin Bullets (Any hit by Phantasm Punishment will have that body part die to necrosis and suffer permanent nerve damage. Against Magi from the Fate universe, their Magic Circuits will fry, leaving them unable to use magic), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) |-|Third set= Regeneration (Low-High normally, should be comparable to other Crystal Gems. Mid-Godly after Joseph came back, as he regenerated from erasing himself), Self Existence Erasure (Erased himself by running into a meteor), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8. Based on Joseph), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Body Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Adaptation, Fusionism, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing and BFR with Bubbles, Water Manipulation, Duplication (Can make perfect copies of her opponents with water), Memory Manipulation and Resistence to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Should be comparable to his durability, hit hard enough to hurt his own hands, busted through a giant wall reinforced with powerful wood). Higher with weapons (He has weapons capable of one-shotting guys who can one shot him. Threatened to blow up a entire Airport with explosives, broke through God Squirrel's stone defences and blew up a large formation of rocks with C4) | At least City level+ (A servant with D rank strength, as such, should be comparable to Archer. Easily defeated Time War Daleks in CQC). Higher with weapons, ignores dura with Phantasm Punishment and Origin Bullets | Multi-Continental level (Can control all the world's oceans) Speed: Supersonic+ (Would run from Miami to Nashville in a few hours), High Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Able to react while moving his rocket around), High Hypersonic movement speed with Rocket Trick (Rides on a Nikita Missile, which moves at Mach 30), Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Mini Railgun (Fires projectiles at 100 KM/S) | Massively Hypersonic (Has a A+ rank in speed, comparable to Coolguy), Massively Hypersonic+ with Time Alter (Can make himself 2x faster) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Coolguy) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to hold many human sized blocks of ice at once. Able to hold giant weapons around with no problem, able to lift off the debris of a entire house) | Class M | Class Z Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Class+ | At least City Class+ Durability: City Block level (Tanked a explosion that leveled a entire block of a city) | At least City level+ (Has C rank in endurance, thus should be more durable than his own attacks) | At least Mountain level (Able to survive mountain busting attacks) Stamina: Extremely high, was barely phased by having a explosion that gave him serious damage, went for hours and hours of travelling across America and Antartica with no sighs of tireness Range: Up to kilometers with firearms (Hit Joseph and a insect when he was 5 kilometers away with a sniper) | Up to kilometers with firearms | Planetary with water manipulation Standard Equipment: Many weapons, hamburgers, suits and other gadgets, including: *Mini Railgun: A small railgun with 1.70 meters of diameter, shoots heavy projectiles at 100 KM/S *C4s: Carries with him all the time *Grenades: Has many, like stun grenades, normal grenades, chaff grenades, white phosphorus grenades, ice grenades, air burst grenades, and many more *Grenade Lauchers *50.BMG Sniper: A sniper stronger than any other weapon in his arsenal *Stun Knife: A knife that can release a electric shook *Infinite Ammo Bandana: The bandana he uses, which automatically gives him infinite ammo on any of his weapons *Solid Eye: A eyepatch he uses that gives him many tools, like binocular vision, nightvision and a global map. Much more Intelligence: Genius. Able to discover and understand Earth's concepts in just a few hours. Has extremely good skill, managing to shot a man 5 kilometers away from him. Read in the entire history of the world in a few hours, is a master in stealth and martial arts. Learned advanced economics and easily figured out the layout of weapons and how to create new ones, build a empire of Penguins that, althought failed, could have become a global force had he put enough thought into it, then stole a entire house and created new weapons never seen before, all within the span of a few hours. However, his bizzare personality sometimes makes him act dumber than he is, like how he forgot about gravity as a concept Weaknesses: His way of acting is unpredictable, even to himself sometimes. Can forget about basics sometimes by pure accident. Acts without thinking most of the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Alter': Sombra changes the time of himself, either making himself faster or slower. He can boost up to 2x his own speed and slow down his own body up to 4x times. He needs to chant "Time Alter:Double Accel" to speed up and "Time Alter:Square Stagnate" to slow down. *'Phantasm Punishment': Upon activation, the weapon he is wielding will cause necrosis and permanent nerve damage against a opponent. It will also fry their Magic Circuits, leaving them unable to use magic, although this is exclusive to Fate magicians) Key: First Omni Gift | Second Omni Gift | Third Omni Gift Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Blue and Orange Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Madness Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:VSRPverse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Insane Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles